Forget it
by Rayne-Trinity
Summary: Riddicks caught in the midst of a nightmare he can't seem to escape. Kyra tries to help, but it may cost her her life.


Kyra's POV

Ever wonder what years of solitary, years of prison, years of being on the run, on your own, being a murderer can do to a person. Well I'm starting to figure it out. Riddick and I have been on the move for about 3 years. I hate to say it but he saved my ass, again on Crematoria, and I've stuck beside him ever since then. Not that I really have a choice, but I wouldn't have left him regardless, Big Bad means to much to me. It's taken a lot of time, to get back to, well not the way things were, but get back the trust we had. Most times in the beginning I'd stay awake all night, wondering if he'd try to go for the sweet spot in my sleep, maybe, finally having gotten sick of me. As far as I can tell, he had the same idea, but things changed when we started training together. I guess he realized that I wasn't gunna try and shiv him if he happened to fall asleep…not that that happens much anyways. Lately though, I've been worried. For awhile, Riddick used to sleep alright, seemingly relaxed, all the way out here in space, the great black abyss of, no mercs on our asses for awhile, so we've both been breathing pretty easy. Something's happened though, what I'm not sure, but he hasn't been himself, he hardly ever speaks anymore, not that he said much to begin with, but its even less now, and he's been having nightmares, frequently, much like me after we got of 'that' planet. Sometimes I sneak into his room, watching him in the darkness as he tosses and turns, held captive by his demons. I don't know how much longer I can stand by and watch it happen though.

"JACK!!!" I hear Riddick yell from the other room, I haven't gotten to sleep yet, and its about 2 in the morning. Somehow I just knew tonight was going to be bad.

"Fuck! Jack! Don't do this" More yelling has me up and out of bed, sitting down the book I had been reading. I can't think when I hear this. He doesn't usually yell, mostly just growling, sometimes muttering 'fucker' but I figure he's having nightmares about mercs after him. This however I can't understand. The yelling seems to have stopped for now, but I move to check on him anyway.

Carefully moving down the hallway, I hit the pad that unlocks his door, surprisingly the noise from that hasn't stirred him awake, it's usually enough to snap him out of whatever world he has found himself in. Quietly walking into the room, I take in the sight of him. The sheets are pushed down a little past his waist, revealing his huge, toned torso, naked, glistening in the dim light with perspiration. Obviously whatever he's dreaming really has him worked up.

"Kyra" I hear my name pass his lips in a throaty whisper, causing me to immediately raise my head and look at his face. Eyes still closed, breathing even. He's asleep.

Riddick's POV

Run, don't you stop fucking running Jack, I swear to god if I lose you. Okay good, she's with me, climb now. Common Riddick, you've got to get off this fucking planet. Shit, that sun's coming up fast "KYRA!"-"WHAT"- "MOVE THAT ASS"

_I glance back, turning to shield my body against the rocks as the suns rays peek over the mountains in the distance. Fuck, she ain't gunna make it. SHIT. I said I wasn't gunna let her die. "Riddick, you remember, when I said I didn't care if I lived or died. You knew I was joking, right?"_

_Goddamnit, yeah Jack, I knew- Kyra Riddick, not Jack. She's not the little girl you left with the holy man in New Mecca anymore; she's a woman, and a killer at that. For as much as you didn't want her to be like you, startling resemblance. "Kyra"_

Kyra's POV

Something's off I can feel it. This isn't right here.

Seconds after Riddick whispers my name his breathing becomes laboured, he turns over and over, seemingly fighting against something. I hear him muttering things, catching words like New Mecca, and mine….

"NO!" I hear him yell again, and I've decided, enough is enough. Walking to his bed, I lean over him, gently touching his shoulder. "Riddick" I whisper quietly " Common Riddick it's a dream, wake up"

"FUCKER!" Is all I get in response, so I try again, shaking him this time, saying his name louder.

Suddenly all I feel is pain and pressure. I blink a few times trying to clear spots from my vision as I look into the eyes of Richard B. Riddick, who has one hand wrapped around my throat the other has a shiv pressed harshly against my rib cage. I'm being trapped, very painfully between this mass of pure muscle, and killing power, and this cold, hard wall. I try to speak, try to get something past my lips, but I can barely get air into my lungs with the pressure he is applying to my windpipe.

His mercury eyes are wild, he has the look about him of an angry, frightened animal. Why didn't I think about this before, I know Riddick is temperamental about waking up, now it might cost me my life. I can tell by his eyes, the ones that I love so much that he hasn't registered who I am, he's still trapped in his mind, still dancing with an imaginary attacker. I move one hand to touch the side of his face, hopping to bring him back to the reality I am very much apart of, but he quickly catches my wrist with the hand holding his shiv, pinning it above my head.

I gasp sharply, that movement causes his blade to slice along my barley covered torso, I'm not sure how deep but I can feel the blood starting to run down my side. Shit.

Riddick's POV

_Fight, fight or die, that's good, protect yourself._ My inner animal screams at me taking over the most logical part of my thinking. _ Do you see her, she tried to harm you, she was trying to kill you, you must dispose of her. _ I tighten my grip on her throat, my animal sadistically smirking in my mind as she gasps again, she's finding it harder and harder to breathe now. _That's good, just like that, a little tighter and she'll be dead, you wont have to worry about her anymore. Wait, blood, I smell blood. You've cut her, nice job Riddick, that little move of yours broke the skin, excellent. _Blood. Coppery, but, sweet, like lavender and lilac. I know that scent, I'd know that scent anywhere. Jack-Kyra, shit.

My mind focuses back into reality as I put my inner monster in its place. Which brings me to the scene now in front of me. _Fuck no. My Kyra, bleeding, my Kyra, pinned in front of me, my Kyra, barely breathing._ I quickly release my hold on her throat and wrist, sliding my shiv onto the table beside us, I support her weight against the wall. "Kyra" my voice come out not sounding like my own, it sounds desperate, weak.

"Riddick," She lifts her head slowly, and I can see the red hand print around her neck that is surely to be bruised tomorrow. "You we're having a nightmare, I'm sorry, I should have known not to wake you. I'll go now." She tried to move and something in me snapped. _Nightmare. I was having a nightmare and she tried to help. I almost killed her! Goddamnit, what would I be without her, and now she thinks its her fault. Look at me, I'm a killer, an animal, she deserves better than this. _

Somehow I just cant bare to let her go, I press my body closer to hers, pinning it firmly against the wall, moving my hands to her hips I can feel the wet stickiness that is her blood on the left side. I growl burying my face in her hair. Breathing against her neck, I feel her shiver, tilting her head back further as she brings her arms up to wrap around my shoulders, drawing me even closer. My inner beast purrs. _See, she still wants you, still trusts you, it's okay big boy. She's yours, take her, she loves you, don't you see it. _ Love hmm, sure, who could love this.

I pull back to look at her, gently lifting the side of her tank top to inspect the damage I have done. It isn't deep, but its still bleeding. I cringe mentally, horrified that I'd done this to the one person I care about. She must have seen the change of emotion in my eyes, because she moved both of her hands to my face, tilting it up and whispered " Don't, don't you dare Riddick. This isn't your fault. I'm fine okay. Band aid and I'll be good as new."

Kyra's POV

He's back, thank god, I was just starting to get worried there. Wait…not that look, guilt, damn I'm getting too good at reading him. Like hell I'm gunna let him feel guilty about this. This is not his fault.

" Don't, don't you dare Riddick. This isn't your fault. I'm fine okay. Band aid and I'll be good as new." He looks up at me, a frown gracing his perfect face. His eyes are shinning, so beautiful in this darkness, and I am brought back to this fact that has been eating away at me for so long. I love him. Goddamnit I love him. I drop my hands slowly from his face, shaking my head to try and clear these thoughts, it does me no good. Walking carefully around him I move to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind me, I pull off my shirt and assess the damage. _Not bad, wasn't really trying to hurt me, just a slip of the wrist. _I carefully clean my side, and patch it, moving to put my shirt back on.

"Don't, that shirts ruined, you'll just get yourself covered in blood again." I shiver visibly as I hear his gravely voice from behind me. Of course he would sneak up on me, or maybe I was just to wrapped up in my thoughts of him to notice. I turn slowly to face him, watching as his goggles eyes move from my face, traveling down my torso, past my black lace bra to land on my now covered injury. " You okay?"

"Fine." I answer. He backs up, moving into his room again, and I follow, throwing my shirt in the garbage quickly. "Goodnight Riddick" I murmur before turning to leave. His voice stops me again.

Riddick's POV

"Kyra" I whisper, again the voice I do not recognize, again I hear this weakness, this want. I need her, I realize then, and it hits me like a ton of bricks. As I watch her, standing there, baring my marks on her flesh, I realize that I would die for her, I would give anything for this girl, no this woman. The one emotion I have kept locked away for so long is suddenly back, with a vengeance.

" Riddick" I hear her whisper back, and that is my undoing. Im across the room in a second, and smirk visibly as I hear her gasp as I pull her body into mine. She looks up at me, wide green eyes almost glowing in the darkness and I back her up slowly, pinning her against the wall again. Her eyes roam my face, and I notice her look of displeasure, and I almost back away, but then her hands move to pull the goggles I am wearing off. I growl my approval and lean into her touch as she runs her hand slowly along my jaw. "Beautiful" I barely hear her as she all but breaths the word, and suddenly I cannot take it anymore. I push her hard against the wall, crushing her lips to mine. She gasps into my mouth and responds with just as much, if not more passion. I smirk against her lips, moving my hands to lift her off the ground, getting the idea she wraps her legs around my waist, earning a groan from me as she grinds against my now prominent arousal.

Finally air becomes an issue, releasing my lips with a moan she tilts her head back letting it hit the wall. She's breathing heavy, and I'm enjoying watching her barely covered breasts heave up and down with each gasp and pant of air. I smirk, know that I had done this to her. I focus my eyes back on her face and realize that she is looking at me, shock seems to be the only emotion I can read at this time, and suddenly I'm wondering if this was a good idea. _Idiot, how could you be so stupid. You may love her, but she definitely doesn't love you. Just get away from her, pretend it didn't happen, play it off._ I untangle myself from her, being careful to make sure she has her legs under her before letting go and taking a step back. For some reason she seems even more upset now that I've let her go. "Riddick?" I hear her quietly ask, not really a question, more just an invitation for me to explain myself. " Sorry kid, forget it happened." I turn and make for my bed, when I smell it. Salt. She's….crying? Turning quickly back around, I take in the sight before me, Kyra standing there, her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I literally feel my heart break in two.

Kyra's POV

Forget it, Forget it, Forget it.

That line replays over and over in my mind, and I cannot seem to fight the tears that are falling. Pretty much the happiest moment of my life has been ruined. I had thought, for a moment that he wanted me, thought that he cared like I did. I guess I was wrong, so very wrong.

I look at him, he looks at me. I cannot read his face, he is to far away, all I can see is his silver eyes shinning in the darkness. It is enough to almost bring me to my knees. I move one hand to wipe away a tear, looking down at it sitting on my finger and when I look up again he is still there, standing in the darkness. I nod and go to leave, before thinking about it again. Instead I walk towards him, reel back and slap him as hard as I can.

He doesn't try to stop me, instead he stands there and takes the blow, his head snapping to the side as I listen to the sound of flesh meeting flesh resonate through the room. When he turns his head back to face me I read his eyes; fury. I square my shoulders. _What's he going to do, hit me back._ No, he doesn't hit me, instead he just stares at me, obviously a little shocked that I would slap him.

Suddenly, Im on my back, trapped once again between Riddick, and now, his bed. I look up defiantly, meeting his intense gaze. " What if I don't want to forget Riddick? What then?" I ask, doing my best to glare at him, even though im slightly nervous about being this whole being trapped situation.

"Why" He growls out through clenched teeth, and I know exactly what he's asking. Why wont I just bend, why wont I surrender, why wont I obey and forget.

"Because, I…goddamnit." I sighed, finally giving in. If he kills me, so be it. " Its because I fucking love you, okay Riddick."

Riddick's POV

"I fucking love you, okay Riddick" Wait, what, she did not just say what I think she said. Shit she did.

I move one of my hands supporting my weight, and weave it through her hair, forcing her to look at me. She gasps when she meets my eyes, and I know what she must see there; fear-of the un know, of losing her, love- for her, and only her, and so many other things.

"It's okay" I tell her, dropping my forehead to touch her " Cause I love you too."


End file.
